


Where'd You Go?

by islandwritergirl93



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Over Stimulation, Mentions of choking, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandwritergirl93/pseuds/islandwritergirl93
Summary: Steve Rogers has been on the run for a little over year. The world doesn’t know where he is – but you do.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Where'd You Go?

**~**

The world doesn’t know where Steve Rogers is, but you do.

He’s fallen to pieces. Virtuous shield cracked just enough for you to see him a little on the inside. This doesn’t mean you know him. Nobody knows him, not after. He’s a ghost. The shell of a war hero that’s been ripped from the pages of history books. He’s rarely exposed, hiding behind thick and taut shoulders, a roughness, a loss of innocence somewhere behind those crystal pools.

 _Captain America_ no longer.

Not when he fucks you like tomorrow’s coming quicker than he wants it too. Not when he’s got his hand around your throat or when he trails harsh, biting kisses across your lips. Not when he’s buried to the hilt inside of you, a day’s work of saving the world in secret released with every hurried, pounding stroke of his cock.

It’s always so good. He’s always so _good._

How he steals your breath right out from your lungs, makes your toes curl into the soles of your feet, makes your skin sing and sing and sing, turns your muscles into warm puree.

He rides you hard, hips snapping into your ass with force as he takes you over the side of the bed. It’s the sight of your bare bottom that drives those coarse hands down to connect with your flesh, the slap loud and stinging, making your skin pucker in the sweetest way.

“Steve,” you whimper, lungs working on overdrive because _fuck_ \- he takes it out of you, thrust by thrust, ruthless in the oxygen he pilfers with every solid snap of his hips. “Please, Steve – _please_.”

You don’t know what you’re begging for, but he doesn’t stop either way, maybe because he’s too far gone, and he needs this more than you know, and fuck _,_ the way you squeeze him feels so _fucking good._

The curtains are down so no one sees but it doesn’t matter. It’s dark and he’s skilled at coming and going in the dead of the night like a thief. And this is your moment, to give and take from each other, with Steve doing most of the giving and taking because he needs it more. Opening up just enough to give you something that leaves you keening, a sweet ache that’ll keep your mind occupied until he comes back again.

When, you don’t know. Where he goes, you have no clue.

But for now, he’s here, a bulky figure hovering, the deep roll of his hips sinking you deeper into overstimulation.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he grunts, pet name spilling through his teeth and out his mouth, wild and thick beard hugging those cherry lips. “Take this cock.”

He grabs your arms with his hands, widens his stance until his legs are far enough to give him the balance he needs to go deeper. Your chest hovers in the air, nipples pebbled and over kissed, wet heat gushing as Steve’s cock sinks to a new level in your pussy, walls stretching in reaction to the rigid girth.

You cry out, the sound echoing in your bedroom, everything in you straining against Steve’s hands and cock, but he’s a force you can’t escape. You just give in, let him take from you what he needs, what he craves every time he’s away and you’re none the wiser.

“Come for me,” he groans, the sound of slapping skin and wet connected body parts getting louder and louder.

His grip on your arms is raw, harder. By now you’ve lost count of how many times he’s made you orgasm, maybe three times - twice with his beard between your legs, once with his fingers, or maybe it’s the other way around, you aren’t quite sure – but you can feel the familiar trembling all the way down in your core, struggling to find surface as he fucks into you, holding onto your arms like reins, riding you skillfully like a horse.

“ _Come on this cock,”_ he growls, breath ragged and animalistic.

Like a magic trick, you come again, sobbing into the darkness that encases your room, your entire apartment. Steve keeps going, grunts harsher and louder as you milk him dry, yank him closer and closer when, finally, he reaches his end, body caging you in until every last drop of him shoots inside of you. 

There’s nothing to say when he slips from you, limp and sated. Nothing to say when he gathers you up, grazes your forehead with the shadow of a kiss and throws the sheets over your bodies. Nothing to say when you wake the next morning, like you always do, in an empty bed, the ghost of Steve’s cock somewhere in the aches that linger in your well-fucked pussy.

You don’t know where he goes when he disappears, but for now, when he’s here, you know where he is. 

The world doesn’t, but you do.


End file.
